<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>I love you so desired in the most hated goodbye by Capitanahunter33</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29673789">I love you so desired in the most hated goodbye</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Capitanahunter33/pseuds/Capitanahunter33'>Capitanahunter33</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Rip Hunter pregnant [8]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Gen, Minor Mick Rory, female rip hunter, mention of the team of legends, time masters - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 00:14:20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>482</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29673789</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Capitanahunter33/pseuds/Capitanahunter33</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Rip and Len say goodbye</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Rip Hunter / Leonard Snart</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Rip Hunter pregnant [8]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1875253</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>I love you so desired in the most hated goodbye</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Rip kissed Len leaving their lips to join the opposites in a union that they had both wanted so long that it seemed they were dreaming but a dream that was still a nightmare.</p><p>-"Rip ..."-Len whispered once they broke their kiss so full of diverse and pure mutual feelings, resting his forehead on his captain's speaking on his lips.-"... you must go."-</p><p>-"No."-Hunter refused.-"I will not leave you alone."-</p><p>"You must." Snart countered, looking at him with a sweetness in his eyes that he had never seen.-"One must stay, only one."-</p><p>-"But…"-</p><p>-"Rip, my stubborn captain, go, take Mick and go."- asked for more than he commanded, Len-"The team needs you, I need you to be alive and happy."-</p><p>The youngest felt that her eyes wanted to release the tears they had been holding for a few moments but she nodded slowly, still holding back the tears as she moved away from Snart, approaching the passed out Mick.</p><p>-"I love you."-she heard Len say in a whisper before which she turned her eyes for a moment and looked at him, already with loose tears.</p><p>-"And I love you, damn you, Leonard Snart."-She complained sincerely making the thief smile.</p><p>After that, she quickly removed Mick and her while Druce and other time masters arrived at the scene.</p><p>Len was already ready and looked away when this master Druce and company arrived where he was.</p><p>-"NO, turn it off!"-Druce shouted enraged but clearly scared too.-"Turn it off, now!"-</p><p>-"There is no thread that manages me"-</p><p>And he pulled, blowing up the entire place.</p><p>_______________________</p><p> </p><p>From quite a distance, the legends watched the place explode gathered together crying without crying to their teammate while Rip was in the cargo bay, alone.</p><p> </p><p>-"Captain."-</p><p>-"Is there a change in the timeline, Gideon?"-She interrupted her AI.</p><p>-"Captain..."-</p><p>-"Gideon, is there a change in the timeline?"-she repeats.</p><p>Gideon seemed to sigh before answering she.</p><p>-"No, Captain, I'm sorry, your family keeps dying in the timeline."-Gideon said making Rip lean her back against the wall of the cargo bay entrance, sitting down with one knee bent and the other straight.</p><p>-"It's a fixed point, right?"-she said feeling the tears coming out again.</p><p>-"I'm afraid so, captain, there is no doubt."-Said the AI with pity.</p><p>Rip nodded, half crying but not making a sound.</p><p>-"I was afraid of that." -she confessed sadly.</p><p>They had finished with the masters of time but in return she had lost any opportunity for love in her life, she will never get her husband and son back and Len and she will never reach more.</p><p>Len had died.</p><p>For her.</p><p>For her fault.</p><p>And it didn't take long for her to cry her eyes out with Gideon as the only witness.</p><p>At the entrance to the stairs, Mick looked at her understandingly.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>